Various recreational devices or games have been devised involving placement of articles or pieces in particular spaces as well as advancement of the articles from space to space in some predetermined order. Also it has been known to devise games in which spaces are provided to be occupied in some manner by a person who then must advance along a predetermined path or combination of spaces. However, to the best of our knowledge nothing has been devised in the past or made available which would permit or require that two different persons simultaneously occupy given spaces in predetermined relation to one another as well as to advance or assume different positions on those spaces in relation to one another whether for example as a game, instructional aid or other form of recreation.